This application seeks partial support for a Gordon Research Conference on Membrane Transport Proteins to be held June 28 to July 2, 1993. The conference will emphasize recent developments regarding the structure and mechanism of membrane proteins that mediate the transport of solutes across biological membranes. In addition, recent work on the biosynthesis and targeting of these proteins, as well as their regulation and pathophysiology, will be presented.